


告白时要选好着装和场地（斗神与斗魂）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 不要跟我讲剧情，OOC即是正义！（我放弃了我就是没法贴近人物原型）这俩在一块不是很正常的吗？各种意义上把脑洞里想写的东西都写了一遍，越到后面越潦草是我的错（好像我经常这样......）细节就不要讨论了，真的求放过
Relationships: Gaolang Wongsawat/Yoroizuka Saw Paing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	告白时要选好着装和场地（斗神与斗魂）

回家刚开门就看到极具冲击性的一幕的加奥朗一时间只觉得浑身的血液都往头部冲去。

眼前不知该说怪诞还是美好的景象让平日镇定自若的泰国斗神大人此刻少见的手足无措起来：擅自将他当作自己平生宿敌整天往他家跑的那个缅甸男人居然穿着这么……不符合常规的服装像往常一样岔开腿站在他面前？！

“……”

“唔噢噢噢噢加奥朗！我们决斗吧！”褐色皮肤的青年像往常一样干劲十足的握拳大喊，脸上透着健康的红晕，“我们——”

“萨帕因，你这家伙到底在搞什么。”愣了许久的斗神终于被这一声惊人的咆哮震回了神，强压着内心异样的感觉问道，“为什么要穿这么一身……”他实在说不出口那句“不合适的玩意”，因为他觉得萨帕因穿着这衣服看起来居然还挺不错的，让人很有些心痒。在亲眼见到前他也没想到原来这个热血笨蛋穿上女人的衣服也不会有什么奇怪的地方，那件抹胸蕾丝女仆装完美的凸显了他饱满的胸肌和腰腹部的轮廓，还有充满爆发力的双腿……裙摆间隐约露出的是吊带袜吗？这个笨蛋根本不知道自己的站姿很有问题吗？！虽然我们都是男人但是也不能就这样——等等，他连内裤都换了！？泰国斗神只觉得自己本就一直紧绷的神经真的快要崩断了，他咬着牙走上前，一把抓住萨帕因的衣领（法式女仆装的领子很低），强迫自己不去打探着这家伙是不是在这不得了的衣服里面穿了什么更不得了的东西，咬着牙低声问他：“你该不会是真的把脑袋撞傻了吧？穿成这样乱逛是还嫌自己不够显眼没人追吗？”

嗯？等一下，他刚才是想叫这家伙去换衣服才对……吧？

“……”

“……”

糟了，说错心里话了！斗神一向波澜不惊的扑克脸上终于出现了一丝裂痕，他也不知自己此刻狂跳的心到底是为可能失去朋友而恐惧，还是为终于说出心里话而紧张。拜托了，他无意识地在内心祈求，萨帕因，麻烦你像往常一样的……

“……没有人追哦。”

萨帕因难得没有大喊大叫的温顺模样看起来和这身衣服更配了，加奥朗绝望的想着，差点错过他那句有些奇怪的回答：“……啊？”

“我是在加奥朗不在家的时候换好的，所以没有人看到，肯定没人追的！加奥朗哟！比起这个，我们来——”

“够了！给我适可而止！”一点也不想知道重要的好友接下来打算说什么的斗神这一次双手抓住了萨帕因的肩膀，咬牙切齿地低吼着，“你到底发了什么疯，为什么要穿成这……”不知怎的，看着以往整天喊着热血沸腾要战斗的热血笨蛋清澈的眼神，加奥朗只觉得喉头发紧，脑袋发涨，想要讲道理的话一句也说不出口了。

然后他注意到了萨帕因的表情。是和他以往毛躁的风格不符的，很温柔软和的笑容。隐藏在内心深处的愿望突然被满足带来的不是加奥朗此刻急需的平静，而是更加强烈的渴望：他想要更多，想要把眼前男人古铜色的肌肤一寸一寸全部盖上自己的印章，让他没法再大喊大叫要对决，满心满意只有自己......他用力揽住萨帕因的肩膀和腰，像是要把怀里的男人吞吃入腹一般撕咬着他还在蠕动着似乎在说什么的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去顶开牙齿舔舐他的上颚，追逐他的舌头，直到把自己肺里的氧气全部耗尽才松开。细到几乎看不见的银丝随着两人的嘴唇分开而缓慢垂下。

难得能看到安静的、红着脸眼神游离的萨帕因，加奥朗此刻连眨一下眼睛都有些舍不得。多年（从不情愿到习以为常）的相处让他知道萨帕因此刻应该是想说什么，出于某些不可言说的（心虚）感觉，他暂时按捺住想要继续侵占好友双唇的想法，保持着双手紧紧缠绕在对方腰间的姿势示意他说。就算是厌恶也罢，他这样想着，又紧了紧双臂，这次我不会停手的。

“加奥朗……”萨帕因有些沙哑却依旧悦耳的低声喃喃，“喜欢这个吗？”

意料之外的回应让加奥朗一下失去了组织语言的能力，只能失态地瞪大眼睛，蠕动着嘴唇却不知要怎么回答。喜欢啊，他心想，是你的话怎么样好像都讨厌不起来。可是他说不出口，他害怕对方所期望的回答不过是对朋友的喜欢：即便刚才还像个毛头小子一样冲动不顾后果，重新镇定下来的加奥朗·温萨瓦特反而开始顾前顾后，不知该如何是好。

“加奥朗？”许久未等到他回应的短发青年有些迷糊地歪了歪头，突然像是想明白了什么似的露出一个不太像他的笑容，“我明白了，来做吧，这也是战斗的一种对卟——”

加奥朗没给他把这破坏气氛的糟心话说完的机会，身体前倾猛地把怀里的人压倒在地，一手按住他的腿不让他抵抗：“……你给我少说几句。”从手指接触到好友腿上蕾丝吊带袜没能遮住的、略有些粗糙甚至还有细小疤痕的皮肤那一刻起，加奥朗的理智和身为泰国斗神的自傲就再次被抛到九霄云外去了。对与放在心上的人肌肤相亲的渴望彻底盖过了理智，再也压抑不住的欲火把分寸烧得一干二净。他把脸埋入被萨帕因饱满的胸肌撑开的雪白抹胸里，深深吸了一口气，这才后知后觉地发现那件不堪重负的抹胸在两人之前的互动中早已被扯开，松松垮垮的勉强搭在短发青年的褐色乳珠上，真正意义上的什么也没挡住。

在加奥朗出神的时候，萨帕因轻轻挣开他的束缚，自己动手把碍事的抹胸彻底拽到胸肌下卡住，轻轻按着加奥朗的肩膀示意他继续。

老实说这会加奥朗也不知道该先为对方的毫无抵抗和悠闲态度而惊讶，还是为随着对方的放松（几乎可以称得上是大字型的躺在地上）而露出的更多诱人细节而兴奋。他决定继续放任本能推动自己的行动，低头亲吻对方胸口略有些的肌肤，轻轻啃咬着他的脖子和锁骨，在慢慢硬起来的乳尖四周留下一串串发红的痕迹，却略有些刻意地刚好略过突起的那两点，只允许它们感受自己疼爱四周皮肤时呼出的热气。在好好享用凑到嘴边的美味的同时，加奥朗也没让两人身体的其他部位空闲下来，他伸出一只手揽住萨帕因缠着细缎带的腰，另一只手继续之前不敢继续的动作，向着剩下人分开的双腿探去。

对于没接触过这些东西的人来说，单手解开吊带袜有点困难，不过这般简单的结构并没让加奥朗纠结太久。不一会，原本用来连接长筒袜、阻挡视线用的蕾丝织物就被解开皮扣褪下，借由斗神的手远远飞到了房间一角，露出短发青年下身几乎只由绳子构成、却诡异地连着像是狗尾巴一样的东西的黑色内裤，如果那还能被称为内裤的话。那片（或者说几丝）薄得不像样的布料清晰地勾勒出某人滚热的勃起物，而这贴合的材质也被斗神好好利用。滚热的欲望和同样因为各种情绪而发烫的手接触的一刹那，加奥朗清楚地感受到萨帕因猛的颤抖了一下。出于好奇，他暂时松开了饱受自己折磨的褐色胸肌，不顾身下人略有些无力的阻拦，抬起头望向自己一直不敢直视的那双眼睛。

望着萨帕因迷离的双眼和为了不发出声音而紧咬的下嘴唇，加奥朗这才意识到自己可能错过了什么，可他却问不出口那句话。恼怒于自己的胆怯，他双手用力扯开萨帕因试图阻挠的胳膊按在两侧，躯干向前压住了短发青年开始蠕动想要逃跑的身体：“萨帕因，你好像还欠我一个解释。”

“解释……什么？”一反常态的不愿出声的萨帕因喘息着移开了目光，仿佛自己发红的脸和耳朵都不能出卖他的内心一样哑着嗓子笑，“我早就说过了加奥朗，这是……哈……战斗的一………种嗯啊？！”脆弱的地方被猛地捏一下带来的是痛苦与快乐交织的复杂感受，即便坚强如萨帕因也很难抵御这样更上一层的冲击，失去反抗能力的短发青年有气无力的呜咽了一声，想要挣扎的时候却发现身上人并没有要松开对他的压制的意思。更糟糕的是，从耳朵到脖子处传来的细微痛感表明他一心认定的挚友兼宿敌大概也在那一块留下了和胸口类似的痕迹。这可没法用衣服遮住了啊，萨帕因想着，努力不去思考自己大概真的要变成下面那个这件事：拉马给他的包裹里那些小册子上写的可不止如何穿衣服这回事。 事实上，他原本照着册子上做把那些东西放进去的时候真的只是……好奇而已，对，只是好奇，他咬了一口下嘴唇，硬是憋回一声羞耻的呻吟，继续强迫自己不要去想加奥朗到底是带着怎样的表情和心情这样对他。他是不是生气了？萨帕因突然觉得很难过，比先前被加奥朗训斥的时候还要难过。粗神经的他这会才发现，自己可能会因为一个愚蠢的玩笑和天真的想法而失去自己重要的友人与对手。要怎么办才好呢……？

看出身下人不专心的加奥朗稍稍挪动了一下，用力咬住他备受冷落的一边乳珠。

“哈啊？！呜……”被啃咬的疼痛激起一阵阵从胸口传到脊椎的酥麻快感，萨帕因突然觉得自己可能真的不该穿那条几根绳子做的奇怪内裤——它真的是太紧了。

用余光看见萨帕因露出从未见过的羞涩隐忍的表情的加奥朗用自己的双腿撑开对方因为想要反悔而努力想要合拢的腿，让自己的身体缓缓下沉，直到与对方完全紧密贴合。他有些刻意地让自己把西裤撑起一个鼓包的欲望与对方已经开始隔着布料渗出黏液的性征挨在一块，颇具暗示性地缓缓磨蹭起来。

“哈……加奥朗……嗯！？啊……那里……”

“都是萨帕因你，哼……给我好好面对自己惹的麻烦啊。”

“……我知道了。”

“……”

感觉到反抗的力道再次消失的加奥朗抬起头，看着萨帕因通红着脸一副认命的表情闭着眼睛躺在地上任由自己蹂躏的样子，他觉得自己再次对他的粗神经和不开窍有了新的认识。也罢，那还是用实际行动来教教他吧。在确认过身下那个单细胞笨蛋真的不打算反抗之后，他松开了对方被自己一直按住的胳膊，伸手探向两个紧贴的下体，解开自己那碍事的西裤，拉下内裤取出那根被束缚已久的硬物，隔着已经被某人那处流出的液体濡湿的纤薄布料有些粗鲁地蹭了蹭，听见他即便用手捂着也猛然拔高的颤音，伸手用力拉开本就没绑好的细绳，让被禁锢已久的物件弹起，与自己的那处撞在一块，发出糟糕的声音。性器相碰而得的古怪快感让两人都忍不住闷哼出声，可加奥朗心中那份渴望却完全不能就此感到满足。好像还差点什么……他这样想着，一手松松拢住贴在一块的两根物件随意地上下抚弄着，另一只手从那条早已滑落到萨帕因大腿根部的裙子下摆探入，细细描绘起被那层黑色布料遮挡的结实腹肌，感受常年暴露在风雨阳光下的肌肤有些粗糙却不惹人生厌的触感。

突如其来的双重刺激带来的是从被抚弄的地方迅速扩散到全身的酥麻，这份陌生快感让本就只能勉强捂着自己的嘴不发出羞耻声音的萨帕因忍不住绷紧全身，蜷起脚趾，仿佛随时都将到达顶峰。随着注意力的转移，破碎的呻吟声渐渐从他指缝中飘逸而出，在只有肉体和布料摩擦声回响的客厅中显得格外清楚。

如果加奥朗没发现他股间那根狗尾巴似的东西即便在脱去内裤之后仍然留在他身下的话，这事或许也就因为他可怜兮兮的表情而到此为止了。

“嗯？”

“不，不行——哈啊……呜……”

伴随着萨帕因求饶般的低泣声，晶莹的液体随着带有狗尾巴外坠的细长塞子被取出而缓缓自柔软粉嫩的入口流出，失去填充物的窄小穴口一张一合仿佛在乞求着什么，不意挤出了更多透明晶亮的粘稠液体。被这一下刺激得差点射精的萨帕因捂住了脸，努力不让自己因为如浪潮般的快感而呻吟甚至哭出声来。

挚友私密的部位被迫暴露的可怜又淫靡的样子让加奥朗脑内最后那根用来维持理智的弦彻底崩断。他架起短发青年的腿，扶着自己硬得发疼的柱体，自那个诱人的小口缓缓探入……

紧致湿热的内壁立刻包裹住入侵物，全然不顾主人的意愿，用力吮吸着不断深入的硬物，在对方想要拔出时还会竭力挽留。立刻沉溺于这美妙快感的加奥朗低吼一声，把身下人的下半身抬得更高些方便自己进出，随即凶猛地向着更深处冲刺起来。肉体拍击声与两人低沉的喘息声在客厅里回荡，萨帕因的声音更是因为加奥朗的冲撞有意无意擦过最敏感的地方而不时拔高。对他来说更加糟糕的是，身上人卡住他的双腿后，拉着他的双手碰着那备受冷落的前端，十指相扣着一起上下撸动那根早已到达临界点的物件，害得他几乎无法再控制自己的呻吟声：“加奥朗……求你……不要……”

“不要……？”刚才还源源不断的快感随着加奥朗动作的停顿戛然而止，不知怎的萨帕因能清楚地感知到对方隐藏在平静的问句之下的恼怒，他没来由的突然紧张了一下，无意识地绷紧肌肉，也夹痛了对方还滞留在他后庭的硬物。疼痛与快感交涌而上让加奥朗闷哼了一声，却并未就此撤出，反而一个挺身插入更深处，这才抱紧因为他的动作而失神松手的萨帕因，再一次吻上那双柔软的嘴唇。

与下身截然不同的温柔动作让萨帕因感到有些迷茫，可这样温柔的吻却让他胸口胀痛，仿佛有什么深藏在心底的东西被人无意间窥见一般令人不适。一吻结束，他听见加奥朗在他耳边低语，质询他如此打扮甚至把自己交出来任他使用的本意：“……是为了什么呢……你是知道了我在想什么吗？我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”

“哎？！”秘密被突然揭穿的萨帕因下意识地想要推开加奥朗逃跑，可这会被情欲侵染的身体无力的动作根本不能抵御来自斗神的精神与肉体上的双重逼问：“喜欢我吗？还是……不喜欢我……？算了，这次不会让你逃跑的，”加奥朗用力在身下人的脖子上咬了一口，“不说实话可不是你的风格，呼……来吧，告诉我，萨帕因，你到底为什么要这样做？”即便是玩笑也好，谎话也罢，请回应我吧，加奥朗在内心祈祷着，望向那双迷茫的眼睛。

“……”

“不肯说吗……”他用力扣住萨帕因的腰，继续大力抽插起来，“那就别说了，以后再也不要——”

“嗯——！啊，我……加奥朗……很喜欢哈啊——”下身不断涌现的快感和与重要之人分离的恐惧一起迫使萨帕因不得不开口暴露自己深藏已久的心意，他胡乱挥舞着自己未被捉住的手臂，直到能够到并且用力抱紧了身上人结实的双肩，并且被带入又一个满是爱意的热情深吻。即便如此草率模糊的告白也足以让相识已久的两人互通心意，他们四肢交缠着拥吻，探索对方的身体。加奥朗能清晰地感知自己每一次抽插都被萨帕因那处依依不舍地挽留、吮吸，他看着怀中的人，知道这次是他主动要如此时更加兴奋，恨不得每一次都能进到更深的地方，与对方就此融为一体……萨帕因在加奥朗闷哼着射入他体内时也颤抖着高潮了，白色的黏液星星点点的粘在两人因为性爱而褶皱半褪的衣服和满是汗水的深色皮肤上。

望着身下人因为高潮而迷蒙的眼睛，加奥朗喉结一动，险些没忍住当即再做一次。他趴在身下人的身上用力深呼吸了好几次，这才勉强平稳下心神，把自己软下来的欲望从那个舒适包容的甬道里抽了出来，努力不让自己去注意随着自己的动作而流出的液体和萨帕因随之而来的、略有些不满的轻哼。

才刚刚经历过前后双重高潮的萨帕因迷迷糊糊的感觉到有人在试图搬动自己。他知道那是加奥朗，也能听到对方絮絮叨叨叫他起来清理一下，可他太累了，只想在地上睡一觉。但他睡不着，肢体接触时带来的热度让他无法忘却就在几分钟前两人还在地板上纠缠，心意相通的性事带来的那份快感着实令他有些上瘾……他无意识的向前，趴在试图扶住他的加奥朗身上，小声喃喃了些什么让人摸不着头脑的话，随即睡着了。加奥朗叹了口气，认命地把他抱起来送去卧室，擦去了残余在地板上的体液，这才想起要把身上褶皱的衣服换掉。啊，去冲个澡算了，顺便把那个笨蛋也带上一起……他强迫自己不去思考现在身上半挂着女仆装、睡得毫无防备的萨帕因看起来有多诱人，迅速扒掉两人身上的衣服就想带着他一起去洗澡。

可意外怕冷的萨帕因偏偏在这时候缠了上来。比起之前更加直接火热的肌肤相亲让加奥朗不禁心神荡漾了一瞬，眼神和手指都忍不住向着之前未曾好好欣赏疼爱的那具肉体望去……

难得没有睡得很沉的萨帕因在碰到热水恢复意识的时候才晓得自己被带到了哪里。他低头，看见的是自己胸前一直到小腹处某人刚刚留下的痕迹，以及对方仍在把玩他胸部的手。他这才意识到自己似乎整个人都倚靠在加奥朗怀里，身后是对方可靠的胸膛和令人安心的体温，以及那一处：“……加奥朗……？”话一出口，那声音低沉沙哑得连他自己都有些难以置信，“哈……啊……这是……？”

“再做一次吧，这样清理起来应该会快一点，而且……”加奥朗同样为情欲所染的声音在他耳边响起，喷出的热气让萨帕因止不住发颤，“你现在看起来也很棒。”他说着，从后面轻轻吻了吻萨帕因发红的侧脸。

“很棒……呃！？我……吗？”萨帕因突然有些害羞起来，也不知该做些什么的双臂胡乱挥舞着险些失去平衡，若不是加奥朗扶住他，可能会就此摔倒在淋浴间里瓷砖上。但也正因如此，臀部紧贴在身后人的下腹处让他更加直接的感受到了加奥朗火热的欲望。

即便是花洒中喷涌而出的热水也无法与此刻两人紧贴之处的高温相比拟，可被情欲冲昏头脑的两人已经无心去注意倾洒在身上的水珠，只顾着互相磨蹭抚慰对方的身体。有了先前的经验和热水的润滑，插入变得十分轻松。这一次，不再有顾虑的萨帕因肆无忌惮地大声呻吟，引诱身后的男人施以愈发猛烈的冲击，直至把他推到满是雾气的瓷砖墙面上。萨帕因感受着贴在胸前的冰凉瓷砖与身后心上人火热的体温带来的剧大温差，心里却毫无不适，反而因为身前身后各处敏感点被照顾到而愈发兴奋。他用双手撑住墙往前推，竭力让自己能更加靠后贴在加奥朗身上，有些艰难的侧过头与他接吻，任由对方在接吻与交合的间隙对自己上下其手。稍有些疲劳的肉穴尽力紧咬着入侵的柱体不愿放开，让入侵者在脆弱之处被紧紧包裹疼痛与快感之间左右摇摆，最终低吼着在萨帕因体内深处释放出白色的液体。那一下冲击让萨帕因本就敏感的身体再次迈向高潮，最终在瓷砖上留下略有些稀薄的浊液。

一时间，淋浴间里满是水声和两人的喘息声。又要重新洗一次澡了。

……………………

第二天早晨，加奥朗望向自己身边空无一人的床铺有些呆愣，那家伙怎么这就走了？这不像他——从半开的卧室门口飘来的香味和洗碗声告知了他萨帕因的位置，加奥朗暗自松了口气，起身向那人的方向走去。

几乎和以往一样的早晨因为昨天的事情而变得有些不同。举例说明，加奥朗看见萨帕因光着上身围着围裙的样子可以直截了当的表明自己对于他这身打扮生理意义上的喜爱并光明正大的付诸行动。

“哈啊……哈啊……加奥朗……”被面朝下按在餐桌上的萨帕因此刻羞得全身发红，极力挣扎着想要从这羞耻的状态里解脱，身后抵在他被脱了裤子的屁股上那根滚烫硬物让他既紧张又兴奋，下身也慢慢从勉强挂在小腹处的拳击短裤里冒出……不对，他残存的理智警告他，至少不能在这里——“啊！？”可是已经太晚了，加奥朗趁着他犹豫出神的时间扶着自己的欲望蜻蜓点水般划过结实漂亮的麦色臀部肌肉，欣赏着他腰腿间的晒痕，让自己再次深入那个令人神魂颠倒的美妙甬道。

“等——啊……等等……加奥朗……早饭要……”

“嗯？早饭？嗯......我正在吃啊。”谁又能想到，平日严肃正经的泰国斗神也会如此漫不经心地开黄腔挑逗被他压制疼爱的男人。

“不是，我......啊！不，不要哈啊——”萨帕因勉强扶住桌边，担心被人听见的那种心惊肉跳的紧张感与身后源源不断传来的快感混在一块，让他浑身紧绷却又诡异的放松下来，甚至开始主动配合起加奥朗进攻的动作，控制着肉壁吞吐他那根让自己口干舌燥的硬物，胸口的两点被身后男人隔着略有些粗糙的围裙摩挲把玩的奇异感觉和印在耳边侧脸上的细碎亲吻更是让萨帕因彻底被这强如浪潮般的酥麻感淹没过顶......随着萨帕因的一声长吟，桌上很快多了一道白色的痕迹，加奥朗也就着他刚刚高潮的紧致释放了自己。满足了情欲的加奥朗把浑身绵软的萨帕因从身后捞起，亲了亲他发红的耳朵，带着自己都没意识到的温柔微笑抱着他走向浴室。

那天的早餐最后变成了早午餐。


End file.
